Gabriel Rylander
Genius-level intellect |weapons = Pistol |relations = Unnamed wife and son |allies = Rex Salazar, Caesar Salazar, Peter Meechum |enemies = Van Kleiss, Consortium }} Dr. Gabriel Rylander was an evolutionary biologist and a leading expert in nanotechnology. He later worked on the Nanite Project along with other scientists before the Nanite Event.1.09, "Dark Passage" History Early life Before earning his position, Gabriel Rylander was a student at the University of Science N.Y. After he graduated, Rylander became one of the original Nanite Project scientists that wanted to change the world with nanites, ending starvation and disease. It is unknown under what circumstances he met the Salazar family and joined the Nanite Research Team but he claimed to be the godfather of their youngest son, Rex Salazar. After an accident, he took part in Rex's nanite treatment which saved his life and turned Rex into an EVO The attempt to save Rex's life also gave him the ability to control any form of technology, especially the nanites developed by the project scientists. Rylander vanished along with his wife and young son after the Nanite Event and was intrusted with the safekeeping of the Omega-1 Nanite. It can be assumed that he was separated from his family some time before meeting Rex as they were not present at his Amazon base. Season One Dark Passage After the group, the Consortium, who commissioned the Nanite Project stopped funding, Rylander sent each of them a "gift" - a small device which he had created to shoot a small dosage of active nanites, designed to wear off quickly, into their faces temporarily turning them into EVOs. It was to show them what they had started, and not finished. It also served as a warning. Rylander seemed to know a lot about Rex, including the fact that he had given him his name. Rylander seemed to regret what had happened during the Nanite Event, and in doing so, injected Rex with a large nanite which he called "everything". He and Van Kleiss seemed to know a lot about Rex's past, although both never really revealed it to him - other than Rylander telling Rex a small bit about his brother. Before he could tell Rex more about his past, Van Kleiss attacked, gravely injuring Rylander. Before Van Kleiss could finish Rex off, Dr. Rylander woke up and pushed himself and Van Kleiss into the reactor, presumably killing them both. Van Kleiss was later revived,1.15, "What Lies Beneath" and so was Rylander about a year later. Season Three Black and White The incomplete form of Dr. Rylander was seen in Caesar's lab where he attempted to bring him back to life just as Rex did with Van Kleiss. While Van Kleiss' revival was done smoothly, Caesar had not succeeded on completing Rylander due to his lack of nanite control.3.07, "Black and White" Target: Consortium He made an reappearance in a sentient ghostly form but Caesar was still working on fully restoring him. Caesar gave him special accommodations in order for Rylander to help with the restarted Nanite Project, and Rylander was happy to see Rex again when he vouched for Van Kleiss saying the world needs him. Endgame, Part 1 and Part 2 Gabriel is shown to strongly disagree with Caesar's plans to let the Consortium to continue with their mad plot for world domination through the Meta-Nanites, especially with him refusing to reveal the full details. With the seeming failure of the Meta Nanites to grant the Consortium god like power they force them to attempt the procedure again. Personality Gabriel Rylander is a passionate scientist who believes in the potential success of the Nanite Project. Driven by his guilt, he left his family and life to complete the Nanite Project alone. He's also the most cheerful and optimistic from the Nanite project scientists. Abilities Being a scientist original Nanite Project, Rylander helped in the creation of nanites and had extensive knowledge of them. In addition, he was also a leading expert in the field of nanotechnology and a biologist and conducted extensive research in this field. Rylander was also a good inventor and was able to design a device that activated a small dose of active nanites, which he sent to the Consortium. In addition, he was also able to design robot guards and excellent disguise, which for a long time hid from the eyes of others his laboratory. In addition to his intellectual abilities, Rylander also possessed the skills of shooting with a pistol and, possibly, some skills of hand-to-hand combat, although this has never been shown. Relationships Rex Salazar Due to the fact that Rylander had a son, Rex initially believed that Rylander was his father, though the scientist himself later confirmed otherwise. He was likely a good friend of Rex's family, because he was the one who named Rex. He also cared enough about Rex to try anything to save Rex's life, such as injecting the Control Nanite into Rex and pushing Van Kleiss into a reactor, despite falling into the reactor himself. Van Kleiss He and Van Kleiss worked together on the Nanite Project, and both knew Rex during this time. According to Van Kleiss, they had a disagreement of some kind. Gabriel in his act of mercy vouched for his life saying the world needs him in the restarted Nanite Project. Caesar Salazar Rylander was on good terms with the Salazars and he and Caesar were responsible for keeping the Omega-1 Nanite safe. However, Caesar was slightly irritated when he heard from Rex that Rylander had injected that nanite into his younger brother's body.2.07, "Mixed Signals" Appearances Season One * 109. "Dark Passage" * 115. "What Lies Beneath" (flashback) Season Two *207. "Mixed Signals" (mentioned) Season Three * 307. "Black and White" (non-speaking cameo) * 310-311. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" (flashback/cameo) * 316. "Target: Consortium" * 319. "Endgame, Part 1" * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" Trivia * An Easter egg in Generator Rex: Agent of Providence revealed that Rylander worked on Alpha. Another Easter egg in the game revealed that Gabriel had a contact within Providence. * A non-canon Easter egg from Generator Rex: Agent of Providence revealed that Rylander coined the term EVO. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Male characters Category:Major characters